objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Mystery - Abridged Thing
Overview An abridged series of a non-existent series itself. Characters Main Characters * Magnifying Glass Gender - MALE He's an analytical, yet skilled detective. Despite being highly intelligent and reasonable, he can be an airhead at times. Sometimes people can nickname him as 'The Ultimate Guy who Screams-Like-A-Chipmunk', referring to his common habit of screaming. * Gloves Gender - FEMALE She is surprisingly emotionless as hell and takes things too seriously, though never expresses anger or annoyance. Same as Magnifying Glass, she's analytical and a skilled detective though slightly more intelligent than Magnifying Glass. Despite being emotionless, she can be rude and offensive. * Donut Gender - FEMALE Donut is rather cheerful and is very energetic, she is known to be cannibalistic despite revealing to have eaten her mother's torso a few times. Other than that, she can be an airhead and is the dumbest amongst the three. Almost every line of hers is talking about her kind and how delicious it is. Other Characters * Scroll Gender - MALE Scroll is a serious man and rather emotionless, like his daughter, Gloves. He does his job pretty well and like his entire family, he's highly intelligent. Other than that, he makes a fool of himself in front of his daughter's friend, but his daughter (who's emotionless) never felt one tiny bit of embarrassment. Episodes Episode 1 - One Hell of a Ride Magnifying Glass : So you're telling me to take your daughter as a helper in investigations? Scroll : Yes isn't that what I just said a few hours ago. Magnifying Glass : Wait what were we talking about a few hours ago. Scroll : Donuts. Magnifying Glass : So what's this mission about? Gloves : Isn't it obvious, a theft killed a woman in her house, while trying to steal some of her stuff. Magnifying Glass : It also says that there's a possibility that the culprit is a perverted douchebag, who steals underwears. Gloves : Indeed that's correct, time to investigate. Donut : Did you forgot about me? Gloves : Shut up, lunatic. Donut : Aww.… Gloves : Hurry! We must— Magnifying Glass : Is that really your transportation device? A Lamborghini? Gloves : No we're using gas. Magnifying Glass : What type of gas. Gloves : Fart. Magnifying Glass : Hey logically we can't stand on— Donut : Look! She's floating on fart! Magnifying Glass : *in his mind* Why do I have a feeling that this word is pretty weird and illogical? Donut : That's because— Magnifying Glass : How are you reading my mind? Donut : Donuts. Magnifying Glass : … Someone kill me please. <3 seconds suspense> Gloves : Am I seriously the only person who is investigating for longer than 5 seconds? Magnifying Glass : Uhh… yeah, pretty much. Donut : Donuts! Gloves : Let's see what you've got bozo brain bossy bot. Golf Ball : Why did I suddenly appear here? Gloves : Go away you slut. Golf Ball : Grrr… *disappears* Gloves : LOL, I won. Donut : I discovered that the woman's name was Lotus. Gloves : And? Donut : That's all I gotta say. Gloves : Die in hell. Magnifying Glass : Uhh… I discovered that she died in the bathroom, with uhh… a knife stuck in her stomach. Gloves : That's it? Magnifying Glass : No! I also realized that her room number was #46!